Never Wake Roger up
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Theres a party at the loft while Roger's sleeping and everyone insists on waking him up Angel/Collins Maureen/Joanne Roger/Mimi


Dislaimer: I dont own RENT so you cant sue me!

Roger was TRYING to sleep in hid bedroom at the loft it was 6:00pm and Roger had a rough day he was tired and he couldent sleep because he WONDERFUL friends were having a party in the main room of the loft and they just dont know how to shit the hell up.

"Why? Why the fuck cant they go somewhere else?" Roger asked himself as he burried his head in his Pillow when Roger thoght it couldent get worse the door opened

"Hiya Roger!" Maureen yelled happily at him

"Maureen...Me...Sleeping" Roger mumbled as he shut his eyes

"If your sleeping then how are you talking to me?" Maureen asked

"I'm talking in my sleep" Roger told her still keeping his eyes shut

"So Roger you wanna Party now?" Maureen asked him

"No I wanna go to bed" Roger told her

"But We just fit EVERYONE in the bath tub" Maureen yelled at him

"Apparently not everyone because your still here" Roger told her

"Your no fun I'm leaving to go hang out in the bath tub" Maureen said as she shut the door

"I need to buy a lock" Roger said to himself as he went to sleep and not even 10 minutes later

"Oh Angel Baby I want you so bad" Collin's said to Angel as they both walked in his room

"Well Rogers bed IS here..." Angel replied

"Yes and Rogers in it TRYING TO SLEEP!" Roger yelled at them

"Oops...We dident know you were gonna be in here..." Collins told him

"Well its My Room if I'm not out there then I'm obviously here" Roger told them

"Your never in here when we come to have sex" Angel told him

"Wait? You've had sex in my bed before?" Roger asked getting really pissed

"Urm...Yeah Forget I said that" Angel told him

"Can you PLEASE leave I'm tired first Maureen with her Bath Tub now you guys?" Roger asked

"Well if you were sleeping you never would have known we were here" Collin's told him

"I WAS sleeping then I got woken up when YOU said "Oh Angel Baby I want you sooooo Bad" Roger said inpersonating Collin's

"Fine we'll go back to the party" Collins said grabbing Angel's hand as they left and shut the door

"Yeah I'm getting a lock on my door and I'm locking it when I'm not in it" Roger said to himself as he went to sleep only to be woken up a Half hour Later

"Roger? Its Joanne" Joanne told him as he walked in

"Yeah whats your point?" Roger asked

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Joanne asked

"You wouldent be the first" Roger told her

"I wanted to say I'm sorry if Maureen bothered you earlier while you were trying to sleep" Joanne told him

"Yeah Its REALLY ok I just wanna go to sleep" Roger told her

"No its NOT ok Maureen does this all the time first she cheated on me then she drank all the Wine from Collin's and Angel's house and then she Wakes you up" Joanne told him

"Thats just Maureen Now if you dont mind Roger SleepHappy Roger" Roger told her

"Can I make it up to you? Ya know for what Maureen did" Joanne asked

"YES! LET ME SLEEP NOW OK THANKS BYE!" Roger yelled at her as she quickly ran out the door

"Ok I changed my Mind I'm now getting a Lock for the door and Locking it when I'm not in here after buying a new mattress cause Angel and Collins soiled mine and I'm NEVER telling Joanne when I'm here" Roger said to himself as he shut his eyes only to be woken up an hour later.

"Roger?" Mimi asked

"Mimi?" Roger asked her back

"You feeling ok? Collin's said you were having a shitty day and your mad at everyone" Mimi told him

"I just wanna sleep" Roger told her

"How about we have sex?" Mimi asked

"No...Not now I'm tired" Roger said with a Yawn

"Ok then Roger I'm gonna go grab a beer" Mimi said

"OK Love you" Roger told her

"Love you too Have a great nap" Mimi told him as she shut the door

And the Second she left...

BANG BANG BANG

"ROGER! ITS ME MARK I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING AND I WONT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!" Mark yelled as he walked in

"No..." Roger told him

"Yes!" Mark told him

"I wanna show you some of this stuff I taped from the party" Mark told him

"Lemme guess a Tub filled with our Friends?" Roger asked

"Yeah how did you know?" Mark asked

"Maureen beat you to it" Roger told him

"Oh Damn her" Mark said

"So Can I sleep now?" Roger asked

"No I need you to help me find my Scarf" Mark told him

"Mark there like 5 other people out there cant you ask them? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP I EVEN SAID NO TO SEX THATS HOW TIRED I AM" Roger yelled

"But I need it" Mark told him

"For what? Your at a Party INDOORS and Angel paid our heat bill for us so its not even cold in here" Roger told him

"Fine I'll go ask Collin's to help me" Mark told him

"You do that I'm sure when him and Angel are done doing stuff on your bed He'll help you" Roger told him

"Fine I will" Mark said as he slammed the door and FINALLY got some sleep.

The Next Morning it was around 7am and Roger got up from his bed and went to the Main room in the loft to see Collin's and Angel sleeping on the couch Mimi was sleeping on the Kitchen Table and Joanne and Maureen were on the floor sleeping along with Mark Sleeping on the window Sill with Beer Cans all over.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS TIME TO STOP SLEEPING AND GET UP AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOUR ALL UP AND PISSED OFF" Roger yelled

"Oh God I'm so HungOver" Maureen said as she got up

"Not Now Roger I'm trying to sleep" Collin's told him

"Me Too" Angel agreed Snuggling into Collin's Chest

"Roger I hate you..." Mark said looking Hung Over

"Urgggg...Mimi and Joanne simply said

"Now you assholes all know how it feels" Roger told them

"Were just gonna go back to bed" Maureen said

"Fine" Roger said as he made his way to the door

"Where ya going?" Angel asked as she shut her eyes

"Get some beer" Roger said as he Left and on his way out he Pulled the Fire Alarm

"That will teach them to wake me up while I'm sleeping" Roger said to Himself as he went to buy a lock for his door 


End file.
